New Faces
by maya the fangirl10
Summary: No war. Tris, Four, and the gang have started families. This is the story of these families. Starts with the births of Tris's kids, and picks up at the Choosing Ceremony for them, and finally skips to ten years later. I hope this is good. Please read and review. I might write something else like this.


a/n: OK, so my name is Maya. I'm here to do oneshots, so if that's a problem, you might as well stop reading now. I'm not trying to be a smartass, but I do what I think is right for me, despite what others think is best. So, yeah. This oneshot is going to be short, but it is hopefully going to rock. Please review. It keeps me motivated.

* * *

Tris POV

I never had to think about switching factions. It was an easy decision. And now, in bed with Tobias by my side, I know it's the right decision. We embrace, and prepare for our first child. Or, at least we do mentally.

We chose not to look at any of the ultrisound pictures, which in hindsight, maybe wasn't the smartest thing to do. Maybe we should've at least saw the number of kids we would be having.

I am nine months pregnant, and am the last one in our friend group to get that way. Will and Christina were first. Their daughter, Sydney, is the cutest thing ever. Uriah and Marlene were next. Their son, Codey, is the definition of wild. Zeke and Shauna were the last. They had a son, and a daughter—twins. Logan and Emily are five months old now, and are so different from each other, it's almost comical. Emily will most likely stay in dauntless. Logan will most likely leave it.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, only to be awakened with a sharp pain in my stomach. I cry out, effectively waking Tobias. He flies up, and grabs my hand.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asks, already searching for the bag we packed. "The baby's coming." Tobias is up in a flash, and is suddenly able to remember exactly where he set the bag. He hoists me up into his arms, and runs with me out the door, and to the infirmary. We arrive as my contractions get to twenty minutes apart, and the midwife, a young woman named Elena, helps get me onto the hospital bed.

Tobias settles in next to me, my hand wrapped tightly in his. Elena looks at the screen, and says quietly, "This is going to take awhile. The first one is only three centameters diolated."

Tobias and I lock eyes. "First one?" I ask. Elena nods. "You were not aware that you were having triplets?" "No." I say, just as another contraction hits, and Little Baby Eaton Number One struggles to be born.

I squeeze Tobias's hand, and plead with him, beg him to hold me. He gently scoops me up, and sets me in his lap, stroking the sweaty hair off my forehead. "You could always try walking, to diolate faster." Elena suggests.

I shrug. "Why not?" I ask, looking at Tobias. He jumps up, and grabs my hands, gently pulling me up. He supports me as we walk from the door to the bed for the next half hour. When I feel like I'm going to faint from exhaustion, Tobias carries me back to bed. He settles me onto it, and sits down next to me, just as another contraction hits. My hand flies out to him, and he takes it, letting me squeeze the crap out of it. When I'm done, he holds me up, supporting the majority of my weight.

* * *

Three hours later:

Elena smiles gently at me.

"You're almost there, Beatrice. You are eight centameters diolated." Well, no shit. It's been three hours.

Elena smiles at me again, as another contraction rips through me. "That makes it nine." I nod weakly, and feel Tobias brushing hair off my forehead. I'm really greatful for his presence right about now.

After what feels like forever, Elena speaks up. "Okay Beatrice. You are ten centameters diolated. On the next contraction, I need you to push."

Tobias moves so that his chest is against my back, and all my weight is against him. With one hand, he brushes the hair off my face, while with the other, he gripps my hand.

"Push." Elena says. I do, and an enormous wave of pain hits. I scream, and Tobias begins whispering comforting words to me. "It's okay, my love. You're almost there, sweetheart."

"Push." Elena says again. I squeeze Tobias's hand for another time. I don't know how he hasn't demanded I stop, but he hasn't, and he hasn't moved either. He just sits with me, as I cry, and try not to freak. That would not end well.

"I see the head." Elena announces. "Okay, Beatrice. Again, now." I push with everything I have. "Good. One more, and your first baby will be here." I nod, and try not to cry. Tobias is still holding me up. "It's eight o'clock, my love. You're doing beautifully."

Elena gives the order for a third time, and I push. Elena gathers our baby in her arms, and goes over to check the display. "Alright, Beatrice. Baby number two is ten. Are you ready, hon?" I nod, and Tobias stays right there beside me.

When Little BABY Eaton number one is wrapped up in a blanket, Elena offers it to Tobias. "It's a girl, my love." He whispers to me. "Would you like to cut the cord?" asks Elena, smiling.

Tobias nods eagerly, and lets go of my hands. "Tris, now." Elena orders. I do, but the pain is ten times worse, and with Tobias no longer bracing me, I fall back onto the bed, gasping and crying. Tobias finishes the task, then seeing me lying there with my hands into such tight fists I'm sure my nails have cut the skin, he rushes to help me sit up, so Elena can check the progress.

"The head is out. One more." She orders. This time, Tobias is here when I have to do it. I'm still crying—it hurts so bad. Little Baby Eaton number two is born into the world, and Elena immediately looks at the screen. "One more, Beatrice. However, they are only eight centameters diolated. You are almost done, okay?"

She wraps Little Baby Eaton number two up with a blanket, and hands it to Tobias. "Another girl, my love." He says, then adds, "You're doing a great job, sweetheart."

* * *

Little Baby Eaton number three is also a girl, so we have three girls. The first thing I do when Elena tells me I'm done, is grab Tobias's face, and kiss him. He kisses back, before his hands move to my back, and he uses that position to ease me back into the pillows. "You should be resting." He says.

Shauna enters the room, with Marlene and Christina. It was arranged before hand that the girlls would come in in a group, to spend time with me, and then the guys would come in later to spend time with Tobias.

Of course, Tobias is still here, brushing hair off my face, kissing the babies' heads, and just generally being the best dad and husband I could ask for.

Now, Marlene has the first born, Christina has the middle triplet, and Shauna is cuddling with the youngest.

"what are their names?" Shauna asks. "This one is Kellin," (pointing to Christina's triplet), "This is Kaitlen," (pointing to Marlene's triplet), "and Kyley." (Shauna's triplet.)

* * *

Sixteen years have come and gone, and Tobias and I have discovered that we can only have babies in threes. Kaitlen, Kellin, and Kyley have younger sisters, Jessica, Julia, and Jordan, who are twelve. It's crazy.

Only Sydney was left an only child. I can't help but feel bad for her. All our kids are around the same age, though. Uriah and Marlene's daughter, Hailie is the same age as Julia, Jessica, and Jordan. And Zeke and Shauna seem to also be able to only have babies in twos. Madison and Morghan. At least, with all these new kids being girls, there is no boy feeling left out.

We're all currently sitting at the choosing ceremony, waiting for our children to choose their fates.

"Pedrad,, Logan!" Zeke and Shauna grab hands, and I can see how much pressure they apply. This is the moment when the only son they were able to have will decide his fate.

Logan steps up to the bowls, slices into his palm, and lets his blood fall into the stones. Everyone gasps, but the Dauntless know that Logan never fit in here. Shauna bursts into tears, and Zeke moves to confort her. Next up is Emily. She and Logan were never really close, and we all knew that Emily would stay. She did.

Codey also stayed. He was followed by Sydney, Kyley, Kellin, and Kaitlen. We all celebrated the return of our children with a huge Dauntless cake.

* * *

It's been ten years. All of our second round of kids remained Dauntless. Hailee just got married, and now, Kyley is passing along the Gardner name to a new group of children. I can't even begin to express how glad I am that I am here, with my family, friends, and friends' children. Life couldn't be more perfect right now. I am unable to believe the number of new faces that have popped up in the last twenty years, but I also have no regrets. This is our community—our family.

* * *

A/n: And that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed my first ever oneshot. Please review-it helps me so much. Ok, so I gotta go, and I'm sure you are sick of author's notes, so I'll be back later. Until then,

Maya.


End file.
